Joining the Official Survival Plus Server
Overview The server uses the The Center map (with a specific extension to add dinos) and the mods listed below, one being the Survival Plus Open Beta mod. (Valid: June 2018) Be aware that the Survival Plus mod is in a beta testing phase, and whilst the developers try to minimise disruption, changes are inevitable. Connection Connection Info: 172.106.70.138:27015 Steam Connect: steam://connect/172.106.70.138:27015 Requirements *The Centre map *SurvivalPlus map extension *SurvivalPlus - Open Beta Mod Id: 829467257 *eco's RP Decor Mod Id: 741203089 *eco's Garden Décor Mod Id: 880871931 Current Settings Two professions are allowed, one at level 30 and the second at level 80. Tribes have a limit to the number of members (as of June 2018, this is 3). Other limits are prescribed in the server rules https://www.survival-plus.co/server-rules/ Links The Centre - Ark Expansion Map https://store.steampowered.com/app/473850/The_Center__ARK_Expansion_Map/ Survival Plus Map extension https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1400006674 SurvivalPlus - Open Beta http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=829467257 eco's RP Decor http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=741203089 eco's Garden Décor Mod: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=880871931 Load Map and Mods You must add The Center map to your Steam Library if you have never played using it. The link above will take you to a page on the Steam website that will allow you to download the map. You must login into your Steam account to do so. Until the map is installed in the ARK game, the game is likely to crash with a low level fatal error. (Source: Anecdotal experience attempting to join the server without it). Log into your Steam account and use the links above to subscribe to each of the Mods and tha map extension on the Steam website. When first joining the server, the map and/or mods missing from your game installation will be downloaded. It is possible that your connection will time out whilst the downloads complete as the map and Survival Plus mod are large files. You can monitor the download of the map from the Steam client application - go to Library -> Downloads. Downloading of mods will appear in the bottom right corner of the ARK game screen. If you get a message referring to a mod mistmatch, then you have not yet downloaded the mods and should see text at the bottom right of your screen giving progress. Wait until all mods are downloaded. If you experience problems after content is downloaded, then refer to the Widcard support note found here: https://support.survivetheark.com/hc/en-us/categories/202563187-Technical-Support Specific support regarding Mod installation may be found here: https://survivetheark.com/index.php?/forums/topic/7364-common-solutions-try-these-first/ Scroll down the page to the section "Mod Installation Problems" Connecting The simplest way to connect is to add the server to your favorites in the Steam client application. From the view menu select servers. Select the Favorites tab. At the bottom right click on the button marked Add A Server. Enter the IP address of the server 172.106.70.138:27015 and click Add This Server to Favorites. The application will ping the server and it's name should appear when it responds. To connect right click the server name and select Connect to Server. You can also use Steam connect with the address steam://connect/172.106.70.138:27015 Playing One useful aspect of the mod to new players are the NPC shops. These will buy resources like stone, wood, and ores from players and can be a useful source of coin early game. They are always located in buildings and are manned by NPC characters. Category:Guides